The Boy is Mine
by Kynthia
Summary: ~Song fic~ Bra and Marron are both dating Goten and don’t know about the other. What happens when they find out?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I do not own the song 'The Boy is Mine' it belongs to Atlantic Recording Corporation.

Summary: ~Song fic~ Bra and Marron are both dating Goten and don't know about the other. What happens when they find out?

Author's Notes: I feel bad for what I do to Goten in this but I just couldn't resist. Part of the reason I just had to write this thing is because you always hear about the Trunks/Pan and Trunks/Marron debate but hardly anything about Goten/Bra and Goten/Marron. Personally I have nothing against any of these couples.

Remember to read and review! 

The Boy is Mine

By: Kynthia

__

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man are you insane

Marron went through her closet hurriedly trying to pick out just the right dress for her date that night. Settling on a short and slimming red number she pulled on her heels and hastily applied make up that would set off her blue eyes and fixed her hair.

Just when she finished applying a light coat of lip-gloss she heard the doorbell ring and hurried to get it before her dad or mom could. She didn't want either of them giving her boyfriend the third degree. Opening the door she was greeted by the quick and cheerful grin of Son Goten.

__

You see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

But you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

__

You see I tried to hesitate

I didn't wanna say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make 

It though the day ain't that a shame

One week later Bra could be seen pacing in front of the local movie theater in one of her many designer mini dresses. Her date was running late obviously and she was getting annoyed.

Coming to a halt she made fists at her sides. "Where is he?!" she growled through gritted teeth. Her eyes flashed in anger.

Turning to resume pacing she almost walks head on into something very red. Taking a step back she could see that it was a bouquet of red roses being held by her boyfriend. She glared at him angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" he pleaded. "It took longer at the florist's then I thought it would. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

If he hadn't looked so distressed Bra would have thrown the flowers in his face and stormed off. The look on his face convinced her otherwise though and she smiled at him and after taking the flowers put her hand in his.

"So what do you want to see Goten?" asked Bra.

__

Maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

Because my love is all it took

Bra sat on her bed giving her phone a glare that should have made it melt. Her boyfriend was once again late in picking her up and she was not in a good mood. The ringing of the phone grabbed her attention and she picked up the receiver quickly and brought it to her mouth.

"Goten?"

"I'm sorry Bra but I can't make it tonight. Mom isn't happy with my grades and is making me stay home and study. I'm really sorry."

Sighing Bra told him it was ok and hung up.

On his end Goten turned off his cell phone before parking in front of Marron's house.

__

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

__

Marron finished cleaning up her room and began to look around for something else to do. Goten had cancelled several of their dates in the past couple of weeks and it was beginning to make her feel uneasy. At the moment she was trying to find a way to work off all of the nervous energy it had left her with.

When the phone rang she dove for it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Marron? It's me Pan."

"Hey Pan what's up?" Marron asked as she pulled herself into a more comfortable position.

"Nothing much," Pan paused. "Hey Mare? I was wondering if anything was up with you? You seemed a little down last time we talked."

Marron hesitated for a moment not sure if she should spill and tell Pan everything that was bothering her. She felt a little guilty for not telling either of her friends that she had started dating Goten. Sighing she decided she needed someone to vent to and since Pan was offering her services Marron might as well tell her of all her worries.

__

I think you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

Bra paced her room for the fiftieth time and growled curses under her breath directed at the object of her irritation. Too bad he wasn't there to hear them. Stupid jerk.

Stalking over to the phone Bra decided to call Pan. She needed someone to talk to and since Goten was Pan's uncle maybe she would know what Bra should do.

"Hello? Son residence."

"Pan it's Bra. Here's the condensed version. I have been dating your uncle for a while now. I'm sorry about not telling you sooner but I didn't want to jinx it. Well he's been canceling dates lately and hasn't called in awhile either and I want some advice," Bra said bluntly.

There was a stretched out pause on the other end of the phone that made Bra nervous. "D…did you just say that you're dating Goten?"

"Yeah?" Bra said uneasily. This was not the response she had expected her call to induce.

__

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Marron walked into the restaurant looking around. She had gotten a call from Pan the night before asking her to meet her here and saying it had something to do with Goten.

Spotting a table with two people, one with black hair the other with blue sitting at it she walked over. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

__

You can say what you want to say

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

Pan sat across from her two best friends nervously playing with her napkin. She felt like she was sitting on a powder keg and holding a lit match. And in a sense she was.

Letting out a long suffering sigh she looked them each in the eye before she spoke thinking, 'This is going to be bad.'

__

When will you get the picture

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

And if you didn't know the boy is mine

__

"How could you!"

"How could I! How could you!"

"I thought you were my friend!"

"You were the one who stabbed me in the back!"  


"Me! How was I supposed to know! You never even told me that you were interested in him!"

"You didn't tell me either!"

Both girls went quiet. They stared at the tabletop in front of them like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I wouldn't have gone out with him if I had thought you liked him," Marron broke the silence quietly.

"I wouldn't have either," Bra said. She looked at the blond next to her nervously. "Friends?"

Marron looked over and grinned. "Friends."

Pan let out an explosive sigh. "Thank Kami that is over!"

"Not totally over," Marron growled. She was looking at something just behind Pan. Both Bra and Pan looked over to see what had set Marron off so suddenly and saw Goten as he walked in with some redhead on his arm.

"Oh no this is far from over," growled out Bra as her eyes darkened with anger.

__

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

Goten looked up from his meal when he heard footsteps coming up to his table and stop. He had expected to see a waitress not two angry girlfriends. 

He gulped nervously, "Hey girls what's up?"

Without saying a word Marron reached over and dumped his soup in his lap at the same time as Bra tossed his drink in his face. Then they turned to his date, Janet. "Hello. We're sorry to be so rude but we just discovered that he was cheating on each of us with the other and apparently you also. Excuse us."

The look on Janet's face made Goten gulp again.

__

You can't destroy this love I found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

This special place in my heart

Cause he was my love right from the start

As Pan, Bra, and Marron walked out of the restaurant Pan broke the silence that had settled. "For a minute there I thought you two were going to kill him."

Digging through her purse Bra answered, "That would be to kind."

"We've thought of something better," added Marron as both girls pulled cell phones from their purses.

Pan looked at them slightly confused as they dialed. She couldn't help the sudden squeak of fear she released on her uncle's behalf when she realized who they were calling. He was going to be lucky to survive this.

"Daddy!" Bra said into her phone.

"Mom," began Marron.

The blood drained from Pan's face. She wouldn't want to be in a 5 mile radius of Goten when they finished telling their parents what had happened. The resulting damage was going to be extensive. Vegeta and Eighteen weren't exactly known for their understanding attitudes.

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

The End


End file.
